The Flame Experiment (Book One of Ember Flame)
by Swiftstorm of Forestclan
Summary: This story is about a girl named Em. Her full name: Ember Flame. When a young girl and a bunch of other humans get captured by a group of Itex scientists. In Florida, they are tested on and become mutants. Each have wings. Will they be able to escape from the headquarters? Or will they be tested on for ever? T for possible violence.


**Hey, everyone. It's been a while since my last update or story. I have recently cam. Across the amazing series known as Maximum Ride. I made up some OCs and came up with a good story. Now, I give to you... (Pause for affect). The Flame Experiment! **

The Flame Experiment Prologue

You know how you're not supposed to play with fire? Well, a bunch of scientists did just that. They stole me from my perfectly good life and put me into a dog crate. That was when it all started.

I sat in a dog crate, my red hair brushing the roof. I was in a white hospital dress but this was no hospital. All around me where several other crates. I blinked several times to see a sign.

"New experiments,". it said. Experiments? I thought, I am not an experiment! I narrowed my eyes. Suddenly, footsteps came from behind of the cage I was in. Two men where walking to me. I let out a tiny squeak of fear as they opened the cage, grabbing me. They knocked me unconscious and carried me away.

I awoke in a bright room. I was on a doctor's table. I tried to get up but I was strapped down. I was strapped onto my stomach. I blinked several times to see tools all around me. I looked up and saw a group of scientists writing on clipboards. Before I could do anything, I was once again knocked unconscious.

I was back in my crate. I felt normal, I guess. I looked around. Suddenly, I saw fire. Silently screaming, I backed up. Much to my despair, the flames followed. My back hurt. I tried to move and stretch but it still felt the same. I did something very strange for me to do. I reached back there to feel what it was. I felt something feathery and hot. I looked over my shoulder to see a pair of wings spreading. Much to my despair, I could feel anything the wings touched. I began to flap the wings.

"No, no, no! This cannot be happening,". I yelled fearfully. I folded the wings and fell back, suddenly tired.

The next morning (I think), I awoke to see a pair of green eyes staring at me from the cage at my right.

"Hi, I am Blaze,". the eye's owner said. It was a male human by the sound of his voice. I tilted my head and looked at the cage to see a pale boy my age, 12 years old, with red hair. He had on white clothing. He smiled shyly at me.

"Hi,". I said.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Uh..." I had never thought of a good name before.

"Well, it says on your chart that your classification is E5, so pick a name that starts with E and has 5 letters," he said.

"Ember," I said, thinking of my wings.

Blaze nodded, looking at me.

"What is your mutation?" he asked.

"Uhh... You mean the thing I got that is unusual? I have flaming wings," I said.

"Cool. I am part dragon," he said. I suddenly saw his dragon wings and his long tail. He also had a forked tongue.

"That's neat," I said. I looked around and saw two males in a cage. I looked closer to see a pair of wolf ears on each of their heads, wolf tails, and wings that were neatly folded to their backs.

"Who are they?" I asked, pointing at them.

"The dark brown haired one is Omega while the light brown haired one is Alpha,". he said. The two boys looked up at the sound of their names. Omega had blue eyes while Alpha had brown. I smiled shyly. Across from my cage was a girl the same age as me. She had a long cheetah tail, cheetah ears, and medium sized wings. I smiled and waved.

"I am Sun,". she said, the light from the bright lights lighting up her orange fur.

"I am Ember," I said.

Suddenly, I noticed a boy beside of Blaze's cage.

"Oh,". he said, watching me. "That is Venom. He is part snake dragon, you know, the ones without legs," he said. Venom had blonde hair and blue eyes with dragon wings and a long, scaly tail. He looked up and waved at us. We waved back.

"So, where am I?" I asked Blaze.

"You are in Itex headquarters in Virginia. Itex is a group of worldwide places who make genetic experiments and do tests on them," Blaze said, growling.

"Oh," I whispered. He nodded.

"Soon, you will be out for your first test. Good luck," he said. That was when I heard footsteps. People came closer to my crate and opened it, grabbing me. I didn't fight back. I closed my eyes, wishing this was all a dream.

I awoke in a large white room with one window. Scientists crowed the window, watching me. I sat up, groaning. I spread my wings, out of instinct, and jumped into the air, flapping them. I looked back to see that my wings were normal. I tilted my head and turned, flying around the room gracefully. That was when it went wrong. I felt a sharp pain in my right wing and plummeted to the ground. Scientists yelled for help, wind whistled past my ears, my heart beat louder, it all sounded distant. I closed my eyes, waiting for whatever happened that could be the end of my life. But it never came. I hit something soft yet strong. I slightly opened my eyes, vision still blurry, and saw that a scientist had grabbed me. I was strapped down onto a hospital bed and wheeled away. I closed my eyes, again drifting into sleep.

My wing ached more than ever but I had to fly.

"What happened to E5? It was like its wing suddenly stopped working," I heard someone say.

"We need to find out, this could be important," said another voice.

"Let's do a medical exam then look at its wing," said a third voice. I could feel all of them looming over me with pointy tools. I felt tired, giving in, I fell asleep.

I awoke tiredly. My heart rose as I saw that I was out of the exam room. It dropped again when I saw the metal bars around me, but this was not my old crate. I saw all of the others I had met where in this cage with me. Scientists peered in through windows. It was like we where aquarium fish with visitors staring at us from every angle. People even walked above us! I growled, my wings beginning to flame up. How could they do this? I spread my wings and jumped into the air, surprised when my wings worked perfectly. I flapped them, going higher. I glared at the excited scientists and flew back down. Much to my despair, I was grabbed my a scientist and put into a hospital bed, once again. I was knocked unconscious. In my head, I groaned as I slipped into unconscious. If I had been awake for much longer I would have known what they would do to me.

I awoke in a strange room. My vision was blurry. I looked around to see scientists writing things down on a clipboard. My body ached, so I guessed that they had been messing around with me. I growled. Suddenly, they began to freak out. I recognized them so I knew they had saw my flaming wings before, of which was happening, but I didn't know why they were freaking out. I saw a mirror. Confused, I looked at it. I gasped at what I saw. My eyes were tiny slits, and my hair was bright red. The scientists looked at me closer and began to calm down. I was still growling. They walked closer. Suddenly, one nodded and something went into my skin. A needle. I barely turned around before passing out. The person I saw was the same one who had took me out of the big room when my flight went wrong. That was when it all went black.

I awoke in the room with the others. We introduced ourselves and began to talk.

"Ember, I heard that your first flight went wrong. Are you okay?" asked Blaze.

"Yeah," I said, nervous. He simply nodded.

"I have a question. Who was the man who brought me in here?" I said.

"Oh, he is Allen. He treats us better than other ones do," Blaze said. I nodded and left the group of talking mutants. I was very tired from today (if it wasn't after twelve yet). I yawned and flew onto a bunk bed hanging onto the white, brick wall. I became more and more tired as I pulled up the one blanket I had and closed my eyes, falling asleep.


End file.
